


hunted

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tomhiddleston
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uninvited guest gives the birthday girl the best present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunted

I watched my party raging on from the landing, people were enjoying themselves. You couldn't help but notice him, dressed so differently from everyone else placed him apart from the crowd, as did his lack of motion a midst the dancers he was rooted to the spot, I traced the origin of his fixation, every time it led to me. It couldn't be me he was looking at with such hunger; this man was out of my league, painfully handsome with mischief in his dark eyes. But he was staring at me, it was an intense stare, I grew nervous as he began to slowly move forward, disappearing into the crowd, I searched for him, but he seemed to vanish.

I needed a break from the party anyway, so I shook my head as if to fade his image out of my mind but I couldn't, so I ducked into my room, standing in front of my mirror , looking at the night wearing on me, deciding whether to reapply make up or be the worst host ever and go to bed. I looked down for a second, when I looked back up he was behind me, I widened my eyes in shock, he had be so quiet to sneak up on me, he didn't say a word, he just continued his intense stare, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, on edge by how close he was, I could feel his body heat. 

I went to talk but he placed his hand over my mouth lightly and shook his head, motioning for silence, he removed his hand brushing my hair away from neck, he looked intoxicated by my scent, that was the only way I could describe the wicked smile that crossed his lips, I wanted those lips, I gulped. His lips pressed softly to the nape of my neck up slowly trailing soft kisses and then down to my shoulder, so soft and painfully slow, I wanted him now, this slow torture was frustrating and tantalizing. He turned me to him, wow he was so strangely attractive and his clothes were like nothing I had ever seen before, I had to look up to be caught in that intense stare once more, he was breathing heavily, he pressed his weight into me as he backed me to the wall, his hand slowly drew to my throat his grip was firm but not too harsh, he looked me up and down appreciatively as he drew back, then he returned to me. He tore my shirt away from me in a swift motion, his eyes glinting as his eyes only pulled away from our eye lock for a second. He drew his face closer, his lips were so close I could feel his breath upon my lips, I ached for him and he knew it, I felt his lips curl into a wicked grin. 

Then a torrid passionate kiss ensued, the lust took me over, as his each delicious kiss made my sex throb. I needed him inside me, he was in silent control, as he pulled away from our lip lock, he was breathless, he grabbed my shoulders pulling me away from the wall, he backed me toward the bed, he slowly undressed himself to reveal his large erection, a pleasing sight. I used my elbows to lift myself up to take in fully, biting my lip before looking back up to his eyes, the stare still intense, he pushed up my skirt, pulling off my panties with speed and precision. I was more than wet for him, he spread my legs wide climbing on top of me, pressing his hardness to my entrance, groaning at my wetness. He thrust deep and harshly in to me, I took in my breath sharply, once he got into a powerful rhythm, I could feel myself tightening around him, he was fucking me, and I loved it. I drew my nails down his muscular back, his eyes flashed open, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the bed, shaking his head again, he thrust deeply into me using the extra support to draw out slowly, then thrust in harshly, I could feel my orgasm building with every thrust, I enjoyed the power and animistic nature of his motion. I moaned loudly as I came hard, the pleasure lingered after the amazing climax, each thrust made my body tingle, his grunts were replaced by guttural groans, as I feel him harden inside me, leading to his loud orgasm, his body shakes as his cum releases inside of me, pulling me to him holding me till he catches his breath. Silently we dress ourselves, I find a vest to replace my shirt, I look to him, he kissed me passionately before he left, I followed him out of the room, I watch him walk away and disappear into the crowd once more.

Asking a friend “who was that?”  
“No idea, didn't you invite him?”  
“No I have never seen him before”  
I questioned other friends and no one knew him; he was an uninvited guest, who gave me the best birthday present.


End file.
